what_remains_of_edith_finchfandomcom-20200222-history
Milton Finch
| affiliation = Finch Family | marital = Married | birthDate = May 19, 1992Milton's memorial stone in the Finch cemetery | birthPlace = India or America | deathDate = | deathPlace = | gender = Male | eyes = Blue }} Milton Finch (ˈmɪl.tən ˈfɪntʃ | Miltin Finch) is the secondborn and the second son of Sanjay and Dawn, the younger brother of Lewis, and the older brother of Edith. Milton disappeared for unknown reasons in 2003 (a year after his father's death) at the age of 11 years old, when his sister Edith was only 4 years old. He was never found since. In a Reddit AMA with Giant Sparrow, Milton was confirmed to be the same character as the King from the studio's previous title, The Unfinished Swan. Personality Milton is a prodigy child and was very passionate about painting in particular. His room, styled to look like a castle, is filled with paintings and art supplies. Gameplay Milton's story plays out as a cartoonish flipbook that he made, entitled "Milton Finch in 'The Magic Paintbrush'". When Edith picks it up, she flips through the pages to animate the story. In the story, Milton is working on a drawing of a man, which comes to life and gives him a paintbrush. Milton proceeds to use the paintbrush to make a flipbook (implied to be the one Edith is holding). The perspective zooms in on this flipbook, wherein Milton uses the brush to paint a black door with a gold knob. He turns the knob and opens the door before stepping through it, bowing, and closing the door. At this point, the flipbook ends and Edith puts it down. The Unfinished Swan Trivia * Many of Milton's "Missing" posters can be found scattered throughout the game. * As he was never found, dead or otherwise, in the family cemetery, there is a memorial instead of a headstone for him, with only his year of birth and no year of death. * Besides Milton being the King from ''The Unfinished Swan, another game by Giant Sparrow, his room has several other references: ** Milton's paintings and sketches all depict characters and locations from The Unfinished Swan and are in black-and-white, resembling the game's art style. ** Framed on the wall is a large sketch of Milton's cartoon version of himself, which is the same as the King's younger version of himself which can be seen in The Unfinished Swan. ** The King's logo, which appears in many locations throughout The Unfinished Swan, is painted on an easel next to Milton's memorial shrine. ** A white sculpture of the first level of The Unfinished Swan can be found on the first level of the tower. ** Milton's flipbook depicting himself creating another flipbook within it may be a reference to the King's use of the Droste Effect (in which an image appears recursively within itself) in some of his self portraits. ** A weather vane on top of Milton's tower depicts a swan. ** There is a model of a boat with two balloons on top of it, as well as a painting that resembles structures from The Unfinished Swan. ** Additionally, the music that plays in Milton's room is a reprise of the theme Clarify from The Unfinished Swan. Gallery Shrine Frames BrownBg - Milton.png|Milton's memorial shrine. Milton - Missing Child Flyer.png|Milton's missing child poster. Dawn's Classroom Desk Photo - Dawn Sanjay Milton Lewis Edith.png|A photograph of Milton, his mom, and his siblings from Dawn's classroom. Edith's Journal - Milton.png|Edith's journal sketch of Milton. PictureSheetA 17.png|A photo of Dawn, Lewis, Edith, and Milton. PictureSheetA 13.png|A photo of Edie, Dawn, Edith, Lewis, Milton. 20171108213920_1.jpg|In-game shot of Milton's memorial shrine. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters